Revenge on Doc
by broncomap
Summary: An obsessed man is intent on revenge not only on Doc but also on the people Doc cares about.
1. Someone Hates Doc

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, I didn't create them, I don't make money from them - I just like to make up stories.

Writer's note - I wanted to write a story that had Doc as the main catalyst but still had Matt/Kitty relationship as a strong component. It hasn't been easy for me but I realized that if I didn't put it up, I'd give up so here is my start. Comments - thoughts - criticisms appreciated.

Nate Stella was on a stage coach to Dodge City, Kansas. He was confident and pleased that when he arrived he would at last see justice done. He was only 26 years old, but had spent twenty years wanting this.

He thought about his young boyhood. His remembered his mother - always smiling and so beautiful. His parents were always laughing and hugging each other and hugging him. When he was 6 years old, they told him he was going to be a big brother.

Then disaster struck.

He remembered hearing his ma cry out in pain, and his pa telling him to go sit with his mama while he went to find help. Papa had heard that a doctor was visiting Fort Jackson and he would go and get him.

Nate remembered his pa's words, "Be brave Nate. Hold your mama's hand, and be with her. I'll be back soon."

Twenty years later, Nate could still hear his mama's screams of agony in his head. He had tried to hold her hand as she screamed and thrashed about. It seemed like she didn't know he was there. He remembered sobbing as he tried to hold her hand saying, "mama, mama."

After a long time his pa returned with a doctor. The doctor went right inside the house and his papa sent Nate to wait outside. The screaming continued for a long time, and then it stopped. It was quiet.

Nate had crept inside quietly to see his mama and the baby. His papa was standing there looking angrier that Nate had ever seen him. "What do you mean she's dead and you couldn't save the baby?"

Nate couldn't hear what the doctor said, but he heard papa yell, "Get out just get out. Doctor Adams, you will pay for this."

Time went on and Nate waited for his pa to make Doctor Adams pay for what he had done. He wanted his pa to punish the doctor, but it didn't happen. After ma and the baby were buried, pa started drinking more and more and letting the farm run down. When Nate was 12 his pa died of drink and heartbreak. Nate never understood why pa didn't make the doctor answer for what he had done.

After his pa died Nate had been taken in by the local preacher and his wife. They taught him to read and write, but what he really wanted learn was how to handle a gun. He ran away when he was 16, earned money doing this and that, bought himself a gun and learned how to handle it real good. His goal in life was to make Doctor Adams pay. He had spent a lot of time thinking about it. He knew that just killing the man wouldn't do. It had to be more than that.

He was sorry that he had already killed one Doctor Adams along with his wife and child, but it was an innocent mistake. It was common name after all. Some further research told him that he was looking for a Doctor Galen Adams, who lived in Dodge City. He had already sent a letter to the man to scare him so the suffering could begin. Now he was on his way to fulfill his papa's words.

Dodge City

It was after midnight when Matt Dillon pushed the batwing doors of the Long Branch open and entered.

Sam was behind the counter cleaning with his back to the bar, "Sorry, we are closed."

Matt leaned on the bar, "Think you can find one more beer for a weary traveler."

Sam recognizing the voice turned and smiled, "Sorry Marshal, didn't know it was you. One beer coming right up. Oh, and Miss Kitty is in the back, she'll be right out."

Matt picked up the beer and took a deep swallow, "Thanks Sam, you look about finished. Go on home, I'll help Kitty lock up."

Sam nodded gratefully and left as Kitty walked out of her office looking at some papers, "Sam, you go on home."

"I already sent him home."

Hearing Matt's voice, Kitty looked up and smiled. Tossing her papers aside she walked quickly to him "Matt what a nice surprise. I didn't expect you until tomorrow."

Matt took her in his arms, "Well, I finished what I had to do sooner than expected and decided to ride right out instead of spending the night and heading out in the morning. You see there's this red head I was kinda eager to see."

Having Matt home sooner than expected was a rare gift and his words warmed her heart. She kissed him lightly on the lips, "Help me finish locking up and we'll go upstairs. You know Cowboy, I might even be able to find some supper for you. How does beef jerky and an old can of beans sound?"

Matt laughed, "Familiar, very familiar."

They locked the doors and went upstairs together, Kitty got out some cold chicken, bread and apple pie. As Matt was devouring the food he asked, "How have things been around here? I stopped by the office, but Festus was asleep and I didn't want to disturb him."

"Things have been real quiet Matt. We had a few days of such hot weather that I think people were just too hot to do anything." Kitty paused remembering something, "There is one thing Matt. Doc – Yesterday he got a letter. Festus gave it to him in the Long Branch. Doc read it and he just turned white as a sheet, stood up and left without a word. I've never seen Doc looking so shaken. I tried to talk to him about it later, but he wouldn't say anything."

"Kitty, it's hard to believe that Doc would be in any trouble. Tell you what. I'll talk to him about it first thing in the morning. Right now, there is the red head I mentioned. I think she needs some help undressing, and then I'd like to see what I can do to put a smile on her face."

"Matt Dillon you are one helpful man."


	2. Trying to Stay Safe

Early the next morning Matt was walking up the stairs to Doc's just as Doc opened the door.

"Matt, I was just coming to see if you were back."

Matt reached the top of the stairs, "I hope this is about that letter you got."

Doc nodded, "Come in and sit down."

Doc closed the door and looked at Matt, "Before I show you the letter I want to tell you about an event. About 20 years ago I was treating soldiers in Fort Jackson when a man rode in asking for a doctor to help his wife deliver a baby. I went with him immediately. When I got here the woman was hemorrhaging terribly, and had been for quite a while. The umbilical cord was wrapped tightly around the baby's neck and the baby was in a bad position. Matt, I lost them both – mother and child. Maybe if I had had the experience I have now I could have saved them, maybe not. I just don't know but I have wondered. I don't know exactly how to explain it to you."

"Doc, I think I understand. You know that I have had to kill some men. One time I killed a young man who looked barely old enough to shave. He thought gun fighting was a game and had come after me for sport. I tried to talk him out of it, but he drew and I shot him, he died. Doc, I have thought of hundreds of things that I maybe should have said to him – things that may have stopped him, or maybe there was nothing that I could have said that would have. I know what it's like."

Doc took a deep breathe and put his hand on Matt's shoulder as he handed over the letter. Matt read it. "Doc, the person who wrote this says he is coming after you and the people you care about because of what happened to his mother, father and their baby. I don't understand. Who wrote this and what happened to the father?"

"Matt, my understanding is that the husband of the woman who died became despondent after her death and pretty much drank himself to death. The letter was written by their son. He was 5 or 6 at the time of his mother's death."

Matt shook his head, "According to the letter he is going to make you suffer by losing loved ones, the way he did, and then he is going to kill you. Doc, to start with I don't suppose I could convince you to go into hiding until I find this fellow."

Doc raised his voice, "I've got patients to attend to."

Matt held up his hand, "I know, I know. In that case I'm going to send Festus over. He will be your body guard."

"Good gracious Matt, do you want me to lose my mind?"

"Doc, I'm sending Festus over and that is that. I'm going to keep an eye on stage arrivals and strangers coming in. That fellow should be about 25 or 26. That's my first lead."

With that Matt left to talk to Festus.

While Matt was talking to Doc the morning stage had arrived. Nate Stella got off the stage and went to the Dodge House to find a room. Jim Burns was at the desk and greeted him.

"Yes, room #1 right at the top of the stairs is available. Sign in here. How long will you be staying?"

The young man signed in as Etan Allets, and answered, "Probably just one night."

Burns handed over the key saying, "That's a pretty unusual name isn't it."

Nate/Etan took the key, "I wouldn't know," and headed up the stairs.

Once inside the room Nate took off his clothes and gun belt and put on a pair of dusty farmer's overalls. He attached a graying beard and mustache, and put on a floppy hat, pulling the brim down low. He stuffed his clothes and gun belt into a sack and waited at the door of his room. Once he saw Jim Burns turn his back to the desk, he quickly and quietly descended the stairs and snuck past the desk. Once outside he assumed a stooped posture and slightly shuffling walk. He planned to make his way around town asking about Doctor Adams before heading out of town to make camp. He would set up camp not too close and not too far from Dodge.

Meanwhile, Matt explained the situation to Festus and told him his role, "Festus, until this whole thing is straightened out I want you with Doc day and night."

"Of course Matthew. I don't want any thing to happen to the ole scudder. I'm on my way."

Festus got a shot gun off the rack and headed over to Doc's office. Matt decided to make some inquiries at the Dodge House.

Jim Burns greeted him, "Hello Marshal."

"Hello Jim. I was just wondering if any stranger had checked in recently. Particularly a fellow who looked to be about 25 years old."

"Well Marshal a young fellow checked in this morning, Said his name was Etan something. Anyway he is up there in room #1. Hasn't come down."

Matt thanked the clerk, headed upstairs and knocked on the door. Hearing no answer he tried the door knob. To his surprise the door was unlocked. Matt walked in. No one was there. There was an envelope on the desk addressed to Doctor Adams. Matt picked up the envelope, took the note out and read, "I'm here and the real suffering will begin."

Matt stuck the note in his pocket and raced downstairs to go to Doc's. He was hurrying along when he ran into Kitty, almost knocking her over.

"Matt, what's wrong? Did you find out about the letter?"

"Yes Kitty, and it's a problem. Walk me over to Doc's and I'll explain."

Kitty shook her head, "Doc isn't there Matt. I just saw him driving his carriage. Festus was sitting next to him carrying a shot gun. That's why I figured something was wrong."

"Kitty the short of it is that the son of a patient that Doc lost 20 years ago is out to get him. Doc and the people close to him are in danger. That means you too Kitty. I'd like to walk you back to the Long Branch and explain this to Sam. I wan't him to keep an eye on you when I'm not around."

"Matt, surely I don't need ..."

Matt stopped her before she could continue, "Kitty, I think this man means business. Please let Sam stick by your side, and let me know of anything suspicious that you or he see."

Matt could see that Kitty was still hesitating so he said whispered softly, "Please honey, I'll have an easier time helping Doc if I'm not worried about you too."

Kitty smiled and nodded, "OK Cowboy, let's go to the Long Branch and let Sam know that he's my keeper."

Festus & Doc

"Doc, I don't see why we have to drive 15 miles out of Dodge just to give the widow Dawson a pill. That's 15 miles, 15 miles each way. 15 miles to get thar and 15 miles to get back.

"Festus, I know how far it is. Could you just be quiet?"

"But Doc, all this travelin just to give a pill, one pill. It just don't make a lick of sense. Ya know what ya should do – ya should train a bird or a dog or a donkey or somethin to deliver pills for ya. Don't ya see, ya put the pill in a bag and tie it around the neck of the bird, or the dog or the donkey and send it off. You could even use a pig. My uncle Epaphroditus aways says pigs are the smartest animals thar is."

"Festus, don't be ridiculous. Just how is an animal supposed to know where to deliver the pill, anyway?"

"Well Doc ya just gotta train em. You could have a whole bunch a birds or pigs or whatevers and train each one to go to one place and back agin. Than ya just gotta be sure ya put the right pill on the right animal. Ya don't want someone getting someone else's pill. It would sure save you a lot of time. Don't ya see?"

"What I see is that we're here, thank goodness. Let's go in."

Nate

While Doc and Festus were driving, Nate was busy gathering information in the Lady Gay saloon. Folks were amazingly talkative when you bought them a drink or two. It was common knowledge that Doc Adams was good friends with a saloon owner named Kitty, a marshal's deputy named Festus and the US Marshal himself, Matt Dillon.

Nate figured the marshal might be too much trouble so he'd concentrate on the woman and that Festus fellow before killing the doctor. Of course if the marshal got in the way he'd take him on.

Having all of the information he needed, Nate was about to leave the Lady Gay. He turned to the man next to him.

"Say, do you know if the doctor is around right now? I have a sore arm and I'd like to see him."

The man shook his head, "Nope, Doc's not here. Here tell he went out to the Dawson place."

"Where's that?"

"Oh, about 15 miles northeast heading from the north end of town. Doc will probably be gone a good part of the day, so that sore arm of yours will have to wait."

Nate nodded, paid for his drink and shuffled out. It was time to get a horse and take action.


	3. Festus

Nate, still wearing farm clothes and affecting a stooped walk, went to the stable and rented a horse. He took off in the direction of the Dawson place, figuring that the doctor would be traveling at a pretty slow pace by buggy and if he rode fast he could get there before the doctor had started back. The house was easy to spot, being the only one for a few miles. He got a short distance away and saw a horse and buggy outside. He walked quietly to the side of the house and peeked in the window. The doctor, a man who had to be Festus, and an old woman were sitting at the table eating cookies and drinking coffee.

Nate moved quickly, with a small saw he went to Doc's buggy and cut partway through two wheels in several spots. He figured the wheels would break in about 4 or 5 miles. It would give Doc and Festus a scare and slow down their return to town nicely. He didn't want to kill them, not yet.

The task complete, Nate mounted and rode away to set up camp a little ways outside of Dodge. Once he was set up he'd changed into his regular clothes and put his gun belt back on.

Dodge City

Matt and Kitty were standing at the bar of the Long Branch. Matt had told Sam about the letter and the threat that had been made against Doc and his friends. From the look on Sam's face, Matt could tell that he'd watch Kitty like a hawk.

Kitty handed Matt a cup of coffee, "Matt, what are you going to do now?"

"Kitty, to start with I'm going to ask around about to find out if anyone's seen a stranger in town who's been asking questions. The way this Nate got out of the hotel without being seen makes me think he is clever and that he has a plan."

Matt downed the coffee and gave Kitty's hand a squeeze, "I'll be back later." As he turned to leave Matt looked at Sam. Sam looked back and gave a brief nod.

Festus and Doc

Doc's buggy got about 5 miles from the Dawson house when one, and within a second or two, another wheel snapped suddenly. Doc was thrown off to the side and tumbled to the ground. The horse got startled at the sound and reared. Festus grabbed the reins and settled the horse. He got out, gave a quick look at the broken wheels and went to help Doc.

"Doc, Doc are you alright?"

Doc stood brushing his clothes off, "Of course I am. What happened there?"

"Doc, looks like someone made mischief with that buggy. Wheels don't just come apart like that without some help."

"Festus, are you serious? When could that have been done? We got here alright."

"My guess it that fella that is out to get ya musta followed us. Trick is what to do now. Them thar wheels can't be fixed. Not here with no tools anyways. My reckonin is it's around 5 miles back to the widow Dawson and 10 miles to town. We don't want to put the widow Dawson in danger, so we best not go back to her house. We can't both ride back to town, that ole nag a yours can't carry both of us."

"Festus, you just ride to Dodge and get Matt. I'll wait over there under that tree."

"I ain't leavin ya alone Doc. That fella could be nearby waiting to pounce. We'll take turns ridin and walkin. That's what we'll do."

"Festus, that will take hours. We'll be traveling in the dark, and that's more dangerous. I'll tell you what, you give me that shotgun. I can protect myself, and you ride as fast as you can and bring Matt back."

Festus thought about it, "Doc, that may be the best idea. I'll do her. Just be sure to keep a good look out and keep hold of that gun."

Doc went over to sit under a tree holding the shotgun, as Festus riding bareback, headed to Dodge as fast as Doc's nag was willing to go.

Meanwhile Nate had set up camp in a well hidden area just outside of Dodge and had changed his clothes. A little later he was about go to fill a canteen from a nearby stream when heard a horse approaching. Looking out from his hiding place, he couldn't believe his luck. It was that Festus person.

"Come on you ornery nag, we're almost thar don't go slowing down now. You're stubborner than my mule, Ruth. Tell ya what, we'll stop for some water and then pick up the pace agin."

Festus dismounted and lead the horse over to the stream. Seconds later he felt a gun barrel shoved into his back, "Hands up. Don't move."

Dodge City

After spending much of the day asking questions around town it was dark when Matt returned to the Long Branch. He was standing at the bar with Kitty and Sam, "It seems that the only stranger around today was some farmer asking questions over at the Lady Gay. Nobody could really tell me what his age was, but everyone said he seemed older than 25."

Kitty thought for a second about that, "Matt, you said he was smart. Could he have been disguising himself somehow? He had to know that Doc would know approximately how old he was and would tell people to keep an eye out for a man of about that age?"

Matt nodded in agreement, "That's very possible." Looking around he added, "Anyway, I was just up at Doc's. He and Festus aren't there. I expected them to be here. That's one of the reasons I stopped by."

"No Matt, I haven't seen them but they must be back by now, it's after dark. If they're not at Doc's and not here, where could they be?"

Matt shook his head and stood, "It means they didn't make it back, and something is wrong. I'm heading out after them. Kitty, when you go upstairs make sure you keep your doors locked. I'll stop by later."

Matt left the saloon and mounted Buck. Riding at a canter, he got to the broken buggy in less than an hour. He dismounted and looked at the broken wheels. He immediately knew that it wasn't an accident. He looked up and saw a familiar figure walking towards him.

A disgruntled Doc approached, "Well marshal you sure took your sweet time getting here, and where in tarnation is Festus? I'll just bet he's all comfortable, having a beer at the Long Branch."

"Doc, isn't Festus with you?"

"Matt when the buggy broke down he left me with the shot gun so I could protect myself and rode to Dodge to get you." Seeing the look on Matt's face Doc continued, "You mean you haven't seen him?"

"No Doc, he didn't get to Dodge. I got worried because you weren't back and came looking. Let's get you home, and then I'll see what I can do about finding Festus."

Nate and Festus

Nate had disarmed Festus and tied his hands behind his back saying, "Don't worry none. You got some time to live. I have to give Doctor Adams a chance to find out you are missing and fret over it. Then I"ve got some other things to do to make him miserable. I've got it planned out. I'll tell you though, having the chance to take you so easy was a case Lady Luck smiling at me."

Nate had then lead Festus into a cave, "This will be a nice holding area. Like I said, don't worry. I'm not going to kill you for a while."

Festus sat tied up in the cave, while Nate was outside spreading out his bed roll. He laid down thinking that it had been an excellent day, a truly excellent day.


	4. Kitty

Dodge City

It was late when Doc and Matt got back to Dodge. Doc waited downstairs at the Long Branch with Sam, while Matt went upstairs to check on Kitty. He knock on the door and then opened it with his key, calling out, "Kitty are you alright?"

Kitty walked in from the back room, "Of course Matt, I'm fine. I'm keeping the door locked like you said to. What's going on?"

"Festus is missing. Nate Stella must have gotten him. I don't think Festus in any immediate danger, because Stella's point is to get to Doc. I'm going to set out to find him at first light."

"Oh, Matt. Is Doc safe?"

"Yes, he's downstairs, I'm going to take him back to his place and spend the night there." Despite Matt's worries he managed a small smile as he pulled Kitty into his arms, "Not the place I really wanted to be spending the night you know."

Kitty kissed him gently, " Just try to get some rest, Cowboy. I'll see you tomorrow." Matt nodded and turned to leave. He looked back, "Don't forget – lock the door."

Kitty blew him a kiss, "I won't forget, I promise. You don't have to worry about me."

Matt and Doc made their way to Doc's office. Doc had stopped protesting about having a body guard. Truth be known, he was kind of glad to have Matt stay.

Early the Next Morning

At dawn, Matt set out to look for signs of Festus. He'd ride out to the place where the buggy had broken down and try to track from there. Burke was staying with Doc, at Matt's request.

While Matt was riding out of town, Nate was riding in. He was now standing outside the Long Branch. He made sure to hang back in the shadows to lessen the chance he'd be noticed even though it was still very early, and not many people were on the street. He saw a little boy and called him over, "Say kid, you look like the kind of young man who wouldn't mind earning a nickel." The boy nodded and Nate continued, "There is a man in the saloon named Sam. I want you to give him a note for me." Nate pressed a piece of paper in one of the boy's hands and a nickel in the other, "You just go in there and hand Sam this piece of paper and run out. I'll be watching mind you, so I'll know if you don't do it. Now go on."

The boy walked into the Long Branch and went up to the bar, "Are you Sam?"

Sam was surprised to see a youngster in the saloon, "Yes I am."

The boy reached up, handed Sam the note and ran out.

Sam opened the note and read, "If you want to see the man who has Festus, step outside."

Sam was confused, but thought it wouldn't hurt to step outside and take a look around for a few seconds. He'd stay right in front of the saloon.

Nate waited for his opportunity and when Sam was looking down the street, he slipped into the Long Branch. He wasn't familiar with the lay of the land, but knew that the living quarters must be upstairs. He very quickly went up the stairs, crouched down and waited. Patience was a virtue - something he remembered his mother saying, but he didn't have to wait long.

A door opened and a pretty red head stepped out. Nate knew it had to be Kitty. He jumped her from behind and covered her mouth, dragging her back into her rooms. There he found some cloth, gagged her and tied her to a chair. His next trick would be getting her out of the saloon.

By this time Sam was back inside the Long Branch thinking about the note. It didn't make any sense, still he couldn't imagine that anything could have happened in the short time he was outside, after all he was just right outside. Continuing to feel uneasy he walked to the bottom of the stairs and called up, "Miss Kitty, is everything alright." Hearing no answer, he walked up to her door and knocked, "Miss Kitty, are in there?" No answer. Nate moved behind the door. Sam knocked again. He didn't want to intrude in case she was sleeping, but he was worried, so he cautiously turned the door knob and opened the door. As he stepped in he saw Kitty tied up and started to move towards her. Nate whacked him over the head with his gun. Sam was out cold.

Nate said to no one in particular, "Patience and finding opportunity are the keys to success." He looked at his captive, "Well Kitty, we have a short trip to take. I'm going to take you downstairs and we are going to take a ride on my horse. Keep in mind that I have your friend Festus, and I'm the only one who knows where he is, so don't make a fuss."

Before long Kitty was tied up along side Festus in the cave. Nate gave each of them some food and water reassuring them, "Now remember there is no need to fret, you have a while to live. I have to make Doctor Adams feel real sad before I kill anyone."

Matt

It almost noon when a very frustrated Matt Dillon rode back into Dodge. He had found no sign of Festus or Nate Stella. He went into the Long Branch to check on Kitty. Seeing only the part time bartender behind the bar made him suspicious.

"Bill, where are Sam and Kitty?"

"Hello Marshal. I haven't seen either one of them. Of course I've only been here an hour. It was strange though. No one was behind the bar when I got here."

Knowing something had to be wrong, Matt raced up the stairs to Kitty's suite and opened the door. Sam lay there just regaining consciousness. He looked up and saw the Matt Dillon kneeling next to him, "Marshal, he got Miss Kitty. A boy gave me a note and I stepped outside for a minute and he got her. It's all my fault."

"Take it easy Sam. This is a clever man who would have found a way somehow. Let go over to Doc's and you can tell me what happened."

Doc was examining Sam's head while Sam told them the sequence of events.

Matt looked at Burke, Sam and Doc, "I want all of you to stay together. I have a feeling this lunatic will be after Doc next. I'm going to see if I can pick up any tracks and find Kitty. I think if I find her, I'll find Festus."

After Matt had gone, Burke, Sam and Doc sat in Doc's office not saying anything. Finally Sam stood up, "I should go after the marshal. Maybe I can help. Miss Kitty wouldn't have been taken if I hadn't been so stupid."

Doc shook his head, "From what you said, you stepped a couple of feet out of the saloon and looked down the street. Any of us would have done the same thing. For heaven's sake, even Matt would have done the same thing."

Burke nodded, "I agree with Doc, and the marshal wanted us both to look after Doc here. Remember he said he didn't think that crazy man wouldn't hurt Festus or Kitty until he had Doc."

Sam sighed and sat down, "You're both right. It's just so frustrating."

It was silent again, and they were startled by a knock at the door. Doc rose, "Who is it?"

"Doc, it's Moss from the stable. Fella gave me something to give to you."

Doc opened the door, "What fellow and what did he give you?"

"Never saw him before Doc. Young fellow – looked nice enough. He gave me this envelope to give you. Just said he was in a hurry and didn't know where your place was."

Doc took the envelope as Moss turned to leave, "I got to be getting back to the stable. See you later."

Doc opened the envelope. There was a lock of red hair in it with a note saying, "I took this from your friend. It is so much less than what you took from me, but I'll be taking more, a lot more."


	5. Doc

Doc, Sam and Burke were speechless for a moment when they saw the lock of red hair and the note. Doc was the first to say anything, "That does it, we have to do something. We have to try to find Kitty and Festus."

Sam shook his head, "Doc, I know that I wanted to do just that a minute ago, but now I think I understand what the marshal was telling me. You are the point of the man's actions. He wants to see you suffer and he wants you to see loved ones die. The best thing we can do for Miss Kitty and Festus is to keep you safe and give the marshal time to find them."

Burke agreed, "Doc, even if we wanted to. How would be track them? Sam's right, let's just concentrate on keeping you safe."

Doc sighed, "I guess your right. I hope and pray that Matt finds them quickly."

Matt

Matt was looking carefully for any sign of Nate, Kitty or Festus. He figured that Nate Stella couldn't be far from Dodge. He had to be able to get into town fairly quickly and he wouldn't have wanted to take his captives very far. Matt started to think of the danger that Kitty was in. Stella was clearly crazed and would carry out his plan to make Doc suffer before killing him. Matt shook his head at himself. He couldn't allow his mind to go in that direction. He had to stay clear headed and rational if he was going to find her. He couldn't get distracted with worry about her or about Festus or Doc for that matter. He believed that Kitty and Festus were somewhere between where Doc's buggy broke down and Dodge. He just had to keep looking.

Dodge

Nate Stella now was crouched under the stairs of Doc's office. He was waiting for his opportunity to capture Doctor Adams. He would bring the doctor back to his camp and then torture Kitty and Festus in front of him. Then he'd kill them both before killing the doctor. It was too bad for Kitty and Festus. He really had nothing against them personally, but it had to be done that way to balance the scales of justice.

Up in the office Burke, Sam and Doc continued to sit in silence for a time. After a while Burke spoke, "What should we do about dinner?"

Sam and Doc looked at Burke and shook their heads in amazement that the man was thinking about food.

Burke continued, "Look this is a bad situation I know, but none of us have eaten in a good long while. I for one don't think that being holed up in this office and not eating is doing anyone any good."

Sam looked at Doc and nodded, "He has a point Doc. Maybe I should go over to Delmonico's and get us something to eat, that is if you think it's alright for one of us to leave."

Doc sighed, "I guess you two are right. Anyway sitting in this office doing nothing but worrying is starting to drive me crazy. Why don't the three of us just go over to Delmonico's and get something to eat. I don't see what could happen if we stay together."

Nate watched the three men go down the stairs. Patience is a virtue he again told himself. He would have to wait for opportunity.

Opportunity showed up. Nate watched as a farmer stopped his wagon in front of the doctor's office. There was an injured child in the back of the wagon. The man ran up the stairs and knocked on the doctor's door. There was no answer. Nate stepped out from behind the stairs.

"Mister, if you are looking for the doctor I just saw him and his friends go in that direction." Nate pointed down the street, before continuing, "I'll stay with your boy there, while you go find him, if you want."

"Thanks mister. It seems likely that they went to Delmonico's. I'll be right back with Doc."

When the man was out of sight, Nate went to the boy who was sitting in wagon. "What's the problem kid?"

"I fell and hurt my arm. My pa thinks it might be busted."

Nate lifted the little boy out of the wagon, "You just stand right here with me until your pa gets back with the doctor."

Within minutes Nate saw the boy's dad approaching along with Doc, Burke and Sam. Nate pulled the boy in front of him pinning his sore arm behind his back, and then pointed his gun at the boys head. "All of you just stop right there."

Doc continued to take another step, so Nate twisted the boy's arm and the boy cried out in pain. Doc stopped moving.

"That's better. I said stop. Now, here is what is going to happen. We are going to do a little swap - Doctor Adams for the boy. Doctor Adams is going to put his hands up and move over next to me. You three men are going to go up the stairs to the doctor's office and sit there until this here boy knocks on the door. I'll let the boy go as soon as the Doctor and I are on our way, so if you don't try anything I won't shoot him. Don't worry, I do what I say I'm going to do. If I was going to kill the boy. I'd tell you."

Five minutes later Doc and Nate were mounted. Nate let the boy go saying, "You can go ahead. Walk over to where the doctor's office is, go up the stairs and knock on the door, go on now. Just don't run, take your time." Nate then turned to Doctor Adams, "You are going to your just reward Doctor Adams. Don't do anything crazy. Remember, I have your friends, and I am the only one who knows where they are."


	6. Matt

While Nate was under the stairs of Doc's office waiting for opportunity, Matt Dillon was using all of his tracking skills to try to find any trace of Kitty and Festus.

He kept covering the same ground over and over, knowing that something had to be there. He was about to change direction once again, when something blue caught his eye. He dismounted and walked over. A very small swatch of blue cloth was caught on a bush. Matt knew that it had to be a piece of Kitty's dress that had gotten caught. He walked around carefully and found some tracks that looked like they had been made by a woman's shoes. Cautiously he continued until he came to a camp that was well hidden. No one seemed to be there. Searching thoroughly behind every bush he eventually saw Doc's buggy horse tied up. Matt drew his gun and approached. He saw an opening to a cave, and quickly stepped in, gun ready to fire.

Two voices cried out, "Matt" - "Matthew"

Matt breathed a sign of relief, holstered his gun and hurried to untie Kitty's and then Festus' wrists, "Are you two alright?" Each of them untied their ankles as Kitty nodded yes and Festus replied, "We're better now then we been in a while, but that crazy fella didn't do us no harm other than cuttin off a piece of Miss Kitty's hair."

Matt helped Kitty to her feet. She wrapped her arms around him. Festus pretended to not notice Matt's brief kiss to the top of her head.

Festus frowned, "Is Doc alright?"

Matt nodded, "I left him with Burke and Sam. Let's get back to Dodge. Festus can you ride that buggy horse?"

"Matthew, me and that nag are ole friends now.

They left the cave. Matt helped Kitty onto his horse and got on behind her. Festus mounted Doc's buggy horse and they took off for Dodge.

Kitty found herself leaning comfortably into Matt's broad chest. She felt so warm, safe and protected that she sighed with contentment. Matt smiled a little, as he felt her sigh and relax further into his chest. They'd be back in Dodge soon.

Nate and Doc

Nate and Doc got to Nate's camp site. Nate pulled Doc down from the horse he had been riding and tied his hands behind his back. He was leading Doc toward the entrance to the cave, when saw that the horse that Festus had been on was missing.

Nate raced into the cave and screamed. "No-oooooooo"

Doc was relieved that Kitty and Festus were gone. Looking more smug than he should have he said to Nate, "Matt Dillon spoil your plans? You aren't the first and you won't be the last."

Nate back handed Doc hard across the face before he regained control, "Doctor Adams, I will carry out my plan. Maybe I will have to kill that marshall first, but I will carry out my plan. You see he'll come for you and when he does I will be ready.

Dodge City

Coming into Dodge Matt had to laugh a little at the hard ride Festus had had on Doc's buggy horse, riding bare back. The horse didn't seem too happy with having a person on her back again and kept stopping. Even Kitty couldn't help but laugh at Festus' attempt to keep the horse going. It slowed them down some, but they got there.

They arrived in Dodge about the same time that Nate and Doc had reached Nate's camp. In fact if Nate hadn't taken off from the back of Doc's office, putting him on a different route, it's likely they would have crossed paths.

Matt and Festus tied their horses up in front of the Long Branch, and Matt was helping Kitty down when he saw Burke and Sam running over.

"What happened, where's Doc?"

Sam looked at the marshal grimly. He felt that the marshal had trusted him to protect Kitty and then Doc, and he had failed both times.

Burk spoke up, "Marshal, Nate got hold of a hurt little boy, and was threatening to shoot him. Doc swapped himself for the boy."

Sam just shook his head, "I'm sorry. It all happened so fast. I'm just so sorry."

Matt knew what Sam was feeling, "Sam, don't blame yourself. Situations like these get out of hand really quickly and are unpredictable. We have to make the best decision we can at the time. Right now I can say for sure that a little boy is safe, and if you had done differently, maybe he wouldn't be."

Sam nodded trying to take in what Matt was saying, "Thanks marshal."

Matt mounted Buck again and Kitty reached up and took his hand, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to that camp to get Doc."

"Matt, he'll be waiting for you."

Matt nodded, "Yep."

Festus held up a hand, "Now hold on Matthew, I should go along. Like Miss Kitty says, he'll be waitin."

No Festus, "I don't want to take a chance that he'll capture you and start the whole cycle again. I'll go alone."

Matt turned to Kitty, "See you later." He rode off.


	7. Conclusion A Hate Filled Heart

Matt was riding back to Nate Stella's camp thinking hard. He knew that Nate would be waiting for him but what did that mean? Did it mean ambush? Somehow Matt didn't think so. Nate seemed to be a man who liked to announce his intentions, and who got some strange satisfaction from letting his victims know what was coming. Did it mean using Doc as a human shield? Maybe, but Matt knew that Nate didn't want to just kill Doc, he wanted to make him suffer the pain of seeing his loved ones die. Matt had a feeling that Nate would stick with that plan if he could, but what if Nate really started to feel that his plans were falling apart? What actions would he take to salvage things? Matt rode on thinking, trying to get into the head of the man.

Dodge City – Long Branch

Kitty and Festus were sitting at a table in the back of the Long Branch with Burke and Sam. Kitty had told Sam to take the rest of the day off from tending bar. Business was slow anyway.

Festus was agitated, "I still think we should go after Matthew. We shouldn't a let him go off alone."

Burke disagreed, "I think the marshal has a plan, and us showing up could mess things up. Anyway, you remember Festus, that the marshal didn't want that Nate person to get his hands on you again."

Festus shook his head vehemently, "I know all that Burke, but I still think we could be a help. That crazy man is just a waitin for Matthew to show up. What do you think Sam?"

Sam was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "I understand what you are saying Festus, but the marshal knows that Nate is waiting. Also, we don't want to do anything that might endanger Doc. Maybe we should give the marshal some time and if he isn't back in a few hours go out there. What do you think Miss Kitty?"

Kitty put her hand on Festus' shoulder, "I think I'm scared, but I also think Sam has a good idea, let's wait a while."

Matt

Matt rode directly into the center of Nate's camp and got off his horse. "Nate Stella, I know you are waiting for me."

Nate stepped out of the cave pushing Doc in front of him. Matt was seeing Nate for the first time and was surprised at how young he looked. He had somehow forgotten that the man was only about 25 years old.

"Dillon, you have gotten in the way of my plans. I have to get rid of you."

"What is your plan now? Shoot the doctor? You do that and I'll take you down. Or maybe you'll hold the doctor in front of you while you take a shot at me? Will that work or will you miss because I'm ready to move out of the way or dive to the ground? You don't like not having a plan do you?"

Matt could tell that he was making Nate second guess himself and continued, "You thought you had the upper hand, but you're not so sure now are you?"

Nate suddenly thrust Doc aside, "I can take you Dillon, draw."

Matt waited for the slightest motion from Nate's gun hand. His fingers moved, Matt drew and Nate went down.

Matt went over to the body and bent over it. Using the last bit of hatred and bile left in his body and mind Nate drew a knife from his belt and stabbed at Matt saying, "Someone has to be punished." With that last piece of dark hearted bitterness, Nate Stella died.

Matt went over to Doc and untied him. Doc looked Matt, "You're shoulder's bleeding. Let me take a look."

Matt looked at Doc and shook his head, "It's barely a nick."

Doc looked at Matt's shoulder and agreed, "Yep Matt, it's more like a scrape. You could get worse from a tree branch." Doc nodded towards the body lying on the ground, "Not what he had hoped for."

"You're right about that Doc, not what he had hoped for. He had planned for a lot more than scraping me in the shoulder." Matt shook his head sadly, "Well, I'll bury him, then we'll get back to Dodge."

Dodge City

Matt and Doc walked into the Long Branch just as Festus, Burke and Sam were standing up thinking it might be time to go after them.

Seeing the three of them standing Matt knew what was happening, "You three got someplace important to go?"

Festus smiled, "Well look a here. Matthew, Doc you're back. We're right glad to see ya. Sit yourselves down. Let's have ourselves a drink to celebrate."

After Sam, Kitty and Burke welcomed them back everyone sat down.

Doc looked pointedly at Festus, "Who's buying?"

Festus shook his head, "Why you ole scudder. Don't ya think I'd buy ya a drink to celebrate being rid of that Nate Stella fella? We are rid of him ain't we Matthew?"

Matt sat down next to Kitty, "Yes, we are rid of him. He is dead and buried."

Festus continued, "Well then I'll buy the second round."

Doc nodded, "See, just like I thought he's mooching."

Festus was about to answer when Kitty spoke up, "The first round's on the house."

Matt looked at her and gave a small nod, silently thanking her for putting and end to the conversation.

Matt and Kitty

Late that night Matt and Kitty were getting into bed.

"What's wrong Matt?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

Kitty smiled, "Matt Dillon, I read you like a book and you know it, so you might as well tell me what is bothering you."

They were sitting in bed and Matt put an arm around her, "I was just thinking about Nate Stella and how much of his short life was filled up with hatred and thoughts of revenge. It seems when bad things happen to people, some react by wanting to put things right in the world, and others react by wanting to add more suffering.

Matt paused before continuing, speaking almost to himself, "He had to be stopped before anyone else was hurt, but what a shame, he was still so young."

Kitty leaned her head on Matt's chest, "It is a shame Matt. He wasted his life. His choices are what really killed him, not your bullet."

Matt bent over and gave her a long sweet kiss, "Have you always been this smart?"

Kitty kissed him back muttering, "I think so."

He smiled as pulled her on top of him, "I love you Kitty Russell."

The End


End file.
